Everyone Has A Fairytale
by JamieBarnes18
Summary: After Bobby died, it seemed as if everything went downhill: Dean isn't himself, Sam is concerned, Castiel has left them to do the unknown. What happens when things just blow out of proportion and just turn into the fairytale that the oldest needs?
1. Prolog

-Prolog-  
Sam and I were standing next to Bobby's hospital bed, he was still unconscious and ready for surgery. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing that could be heard from the silence that was in the room. No one had spoken, not a word.  
"Sorry. We need to get moving." The medic said as they walked in.  
"Right. Yeah." Sam stumbled to say; then taking Bobby's hand, "Hey, Bobby, um. Just… Thanks. For everything." I just stood there. There were too many things that I could say, but there wasn't enough time.  
"All right? Please step back."  
"Yeah." Sam let go of Bobby's hand and started to walk off, but Bobby brushed his hand on Sam's. "Wait, wait, wait, stop. His eyes are open."  
"Bobby?" I asked hopefully.  
"Hey." Sam said. Bobby starts gasping, removing the oxygen mask, trying to speak. Sam grabs Bobby's hand.  
"Don't talk. Don't talk. A pen. I-" I told him, looking for a pen for Bobby. There was one on the bed, "Here, here, here. What is it?"  
Bobby takes the pen and rights five numbers onto Sam's hand; gasping, he said quietly, "Idjits." A smile twitched on my face for a millisecond. But Bobby's machine went flat.  
I asked, kind of scared, "Bobby? Hey!"  
"Call a code, trauma room." The nurse yelled to the doctors. Sam and I were being pushed into the hallway as the doctors came in.  
Finally, I was shoved aside by one of the doctors as I watched all of the activity in the room. I was scared, but I couldn't let it show. Never let it show. I just have to stand there, let my face show no emotion. Don't cry. Always have to be strong, for Sam.

Dean was sitting silently by the window in his and Sam's motel room, staring off into the world. He wouldn't look at Sam or I. He wouldn't eat or drink much. I don't know why. Is it my fault? Was I the cause? I need to speak to Gabriel for advice.


	2. Authors Note: 2016

Authors Note!: (yay! I've partially have my life together)

For those who have been waiting for an update from me shall be glad to hear that I am finally getting on the ball again. And wish to apologize for the delay of future chapters. You are all the full for each story I write. So, hopefully now, I can get rolling again.

Much love,

DMWinchester


	3. Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since Bobby died, and Sam was watching me again? Would he ever stop? It made me feel like one of those science projects that he's done in the past. Or one of those stupid dissection? But, it wasn't the soul-searching watch like Cass did before he died, came back, then decided to go back to Heaven with a very alive Gabriel. But I wouldn't be watched by anyone, especially by my baby brother. But, as the Devil would have it, Gabriel and Castiel popped in with a healthy, confused Bobby. It was startling, seeing Bobby alive again. I hadn't gotten to finish grieving for him yet and here he was. Alive. This was definitely one of the best days of my life. Ever. Period. I got up from my spot next to the window, Sam was quick to start debunking Bobby. We had to be for sure that this was real. That it wasn't all in our heads. The testing proved that Bobby was really Bobby. Quickly grabbing Bobby into a (very manly) hug, I was reluctant to let him go. Afraid that he would somehow slip through my fingers again.

"Why?" Sam demanded, "Why show up now, with Bobby also?" He looked at Bobby, "No offense."

"I wanted to fix things." Castiel said softly, looking down.

"Crowley helped get your adoptive-father back." Gabriel said, "I mostly helped because I wanted to say thank-you. You reminded me that I can't hide from my family to stop the problem. Now enough of this. I'm leaving. This is goodbye." Then Gabriel popped himself out of the room.

I let go of Bobby and looked over at Castiel, "Are you going to stay awhile, Cass?" But instead of giving me a proper answer, he quickly disappeared. Leaving me again. But at least we got Bobby back. Right?

Bobby, Sam, and I were sitting in a booth at a nearby, local diner. It was really nice. It was nearly empty, not a lot of people were working this "sunny" day. We got our food in a good amount of time, and Bobby and Sam were already eating. But I was just picking at mine. As Bobby and Sam ate their meal, they gave several glances in my direction. But then they left the booth to go pay the bill for the food, I looked out of the window next to me. Then a waitress sat on the bench across from me, staring curiously.

"Are you in love with someone who keeps leaving?"

I quickly turned to look at her, "What?"

She asked again, "Are you in love with someone who keeps leaving?"

"N-No." I stuttered, "Why-"

"You keep looking outside of the window like you're expecting someone to be out there, and you weren't eating the best meal I made this week," She gave me a wink.

"I'm not in love with him! I-" I started, then said, "It's nothing."

"So it is a him? That's interesting." She smiles softly, "Besides, anyone that looks straight into your eyes and sees your body language would suggest that it isn't just 'nothing'." She said, "The name's Lily, by the way."

"Well, Lily. You're very observant."

"I try to be." Lily said, as matter of fact, "One day, I'm going to change the world with this heavily observant mind."

"Well, I can't wait to see that happen."

"But now, back to you?"

"Name's Dean." Holding a hand out to her.

She takes it and replies, "Now, Dean. I know for a fact that you aren't 'okay'. So, what's up?"

I walked out of the restaurant and up to my gorgeous Baby, the Impala, seeing Sam and Bobby over there already.

"What took you so long, Dean?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Made a new friend, Bobby." I replied truthfully; but before anything else was said, my personal cell went off. "Cass?" I asked.

"Dean." Cass answered.

"Yeah?"

"There's a case in Springfield, Illinois. I'm in your motel room now. Come quickly." Cass said, hanging up the phone. I gave a soft sigh, thinking, Not great at greetings, is he?

"What did he want?" Sam asked.

"He said there's a case here." I said, "And he's in the motel room now."

"Did he tell you where in Springfield?" Bobby asked.

"He didn't say anything else." I replied.

Sam said, "Huh, that's strange. Wonder if it's secret angel business."

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it isn't going to be good." I said.

. . .

Dean said, "What're you guys doing back? Thought you were busy?"

"We had to check up on a few things, but nobody upstairs seems to know what's going on. Or if they do, they're definitely not saying anything to us. So Cassie here had a rather brilliant idea in mind."

"I merely offered the suggestion that we should have you and Dean accompany us in case you're able to sense what we can't." Seeing as nobody else had any other ideas, we all piled into the Impala and set off while the angels flew ahead. All too soon they were at the cliche excuse for a house of horrors, looking as empty and unnaturally still as ever. Dean went straight to forcing his way inside, with Castiel on his heels, leaving Sam and Gabriel outside to perform a perimeter check.

"I can feel electricity, like it's coming from a thunderstorm." Sam said as he poked around in the overgrown weeds at the back of the house with his handgun. With a sigh, he stood and turned to Gabriel. "You feel anything?"

The archangel gave the smallest of nods. "Yes. It's definitely an angel, but I'm struggling to pinpoint just who. They've masked their Grace well. Its almost like they knew I'd come." Before Sam could ask any of the questions that had exploded in his brain in a flurry at that revelation, he heard something that made his blood turn to an icy mush in his veins.

"Sam!" Dean. He sounded panicked, "Sammy!" Both Gabriel and I started running to the house.

. . .

Cass had decided to just stick with me, walking along the silent hallways. Seeming as Cass has left me alone quite a lot lately, it only seems right to me. But that doesn't mean I have to talk about anything other than this new case. Then we both walked into the living room, barely making it to the middle of the room before there was a popping noise. The next moment, the only source of light were the two torches Cass and I were currently carrying.

"Cover your eyes, Dean! Now!" Cass said; a bomb made entirely of blinding illumination had erupted in the very centre of the room, just in front of where we were standing.

"Sam!" I yelled, "Sammy!" With a yell, I threw my arms over my eyes as they staggered backwards, multi-colored dots bursting into my vision. I was barely aware of someone's hand cinching around my upper arm and Castiel's yell for me was almost completely drowned out by the sudden rushing of air in my ears before I blacked out.

. . .

I ran inside and straight into the living room, finding it completely empty. That made me panic. Where'd they go? After I looked around, I watched as Gabriel picked something up from the ground.

"What's that?" I asked, walking up to him.

"A videotape?" Gabriel replied.

"Where did it come from?"

"I don't know. But what I'm really concerned about is where my brother and Dean are." I decided to leave the house, driving back to the motel room with the video tape that was the only thing left of Castiel and Dean I had. Then Gabriel had disappeared before I reached the motel to find more information, and got started on my own research.


	4. Chapter 2

Quickly flying into a sitting position the moment that I felt consciousness trickling back into my body. Wanting the nightmare to disappear. Bobby and Castiel were dying again, and it was all my fault. It was one of those memories that haunted your dreams -the ones I had left. I knew that the memories would haunt me the rest of my life. I was sitting on a bed of what felt like hay, with a stream of sunlight coming in through the window on my left. I get up and walk over to the window and saw a field beneath the forget-me-not blue sky. They remind me of Cass's eyes, I thought, then shook my head, and denied the thought ever crossed my mind. If Cass is here, where is he? Where am I? I take the time to look around the room that I was in. It was small. Yet, there was a second bed pushed against the far wall. I swung my legs to the floor, ready to march outside and demand to know where I was and why. I decide to go find Sam and find out what was going on.

I got to my feet and left the room; founding myself on a narrow landing with only one other door which was firmly closed. I couldn't hear anything coming from the other side, so I went down the rickety, old wooden staircase, finding myself in a spacious room with two, tall and wide, bookcases overflowing with classics. That was what I liked: Classics. There was nothing on the shelves that Sam would've liked: Science, theory, philosophy. Those kind of books were not my kind of thing. Never was. I liked to read stories (adventures, and a little romance sometimes). But I didn't read any of that with Sam around; he would've made fun of me. So I guess that these were all mine, because of Sam's different tastes, and I could read them all I wanted without him judging my taste in books. I look over to my left and saw a door with a small window sitting in the wood work. When I look through the window, I could see some woodland. Running out into the grassland, feeling the wind on my face and in my hair. I felt free, like a bird. Like I could escape. It was like I didn't have to concentrate on anything now. But I did have to find Sam, and get some answers. Then walking out from the woodland, with his arms full of logs, was Sam. I ran over to meet him, feeling a lot better now I found him here.

When Sam stopped in front of me, he said, "Good morning, Dean."

"Morning." I answered.

"By the way... Is this some new fashion I've yet to hear about? You know that I don't go into town as often as often as you do." Sam questioned, looking me up and down.

"What?" I muttered, finally noticed what Sam was wearing. It wasn't his usual attire. Gone were his cotton t-shirt, jacket and jeans. Instead, he wore a long white cotton shirt with a black belt around his waist, and black trousers that vanished into the tops of shin-high leather-worn boots, and thick-looking gloves on his hands. Along with a sheath of arrows on one shoulder, and a bow on the other.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake, Dean. I was beginning to think that you'd be asleep forever." Then Sam walked past me, chuckling, and vanished into the house.

. . .

Later I was sitting at a circular table in the barn, staring blankly at what was possibly the weirdest invention in the world. It was made up of various bits of metal, each a different length and color. What looked like a furnace was attached to a metal beam that ended in an axe on a joint, allowing it to swing back and forth. A chair sat behind the furnace beside an assortment of gears and levers. And stood beside this, grinning, was Sam.

He was explaining to me how the machine worked with pride in his voice, so I took interest and was following what Sam was saying to the dot. I could tell that this was really special to him. It was like having a much younger version of Sam in his adult body. It was odd, to say the least. But I found that, in a way, I liked it. Sam had never wanted the hunting life, and he ran from it as long as he possibly could. This version of Sam was proof of what Sam could've been, had Yellow Eyes never came.

"Do you think my wood-cutter will win, Dean?"

"Huh?" I replied eloquently. Being caught up in my musings, I'd been completely ignoring what Sam was saying. Sam, however, laughed and shook his head, apparently all too used to this behavior.

"My wood-cutter; do you think it'll win?"

"Win? Win what?" Now Sam sighed and shook his head.

"The inventor's fair. Remember? The one I entered and been working towards for months now?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Sammy, late night and all. Yeah, I think you're definitely in with a shot." Sam emerged grinning. "By the way, where's dad?"

"He's dead, Dean.. Don't you remember? He came here to see the machine by himself a couple months ago. And you know.. You found him." Sam said; grin diminishing, "What did you drink last night, Dean? Or did you bump your head too?"

"No. It's from drinking. I'm sorry, I remember it now." I replied emotionlessly, I wasn't sure how to react.

Having gone back to the motel, I had to explain everything to Bobby. He was the one who decided to watch the video tape to see what would happen. What we saw was not what we expected to see. Dean was in the "movie". But how? And where was he? When the video finished, I got up from my spot next to Bobby. Dean was having to go through hell about John. But even though I was worried about Dean, I was also concerned about where Castiel was and if he was okay. I look over at Bobby, who was staring at the television screen. I suggested that we went back to Bobby's to set up the investigation there.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hope you've enjoyed the road so far!

I'd love to hear your comments :D And/or guesses as to what may happen!

Until the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 3

~Dean's P. O. V. ~  
I went to the library in the house, trying to find my happy place, to remind myself that none of this was real. That this was only just a strange dream. Walking over to the bookshelf, I began looking through the books and stumbled upon journal on the shelf. It belongs to my alternate-reality (that's what I've decided to call it). So I sat down and started reading. I might as well know the part I'm supposed to take over. By the time I finished reading 'my' journal, Sam walks into the room and I felt better prepared. I knew what was going on now, I could 'play the part' a lot better.

"Hey, Dean. We need to restock on supplies." Sam said, "Could you go into town and grab them?"

"What do we need?" I asked, grabbing a shoulder bag from beside the door, the book I needed to return, the journal, and the money sack from the shelf on the wall. Then I walk back over to Sam, who had a list.

"It's all on here." I opened the sheet of paper and mentally read small list of things that we needed. "I'll try and make it quick. But I might make a quick stop at the book shop too, Sam."

"Okay, Dean." Sam said with a small smile. I gave a smile back, and walked out the door. Heading to the village on the stone road. After a half-an-hour walk, I finally reach the small village. I was ready: I knew who was who, who sold what, and who I was to everyone in the village. But I wasn't prepared for the bustling energy, a sense of community, of the village. I passed the wall that surrounded the village, and turned to the left, remembering where it was from the journal.

"Morning, Mr. Johnston." I told the baker.

"Good morning to you too, Dean. Where are you off to today?" He answered, giving me a polite smile.

"I have to collect the necessities again, Mr. Johnston."

"That's nice…" Mr. Johnston said, "Here's two loaves."

"How much?"

"Nothing. You gave me to much the other day that you were here."

"Thank you, sir." I said with a smile, "I hope you and your wife have a good day."

"You too, Dean. Tell Sam I said hello."

"I will, Mr. Johnston." I said with a smile, grabbing the wrapped loaves and setting them into my satchel. Then walked out to go to get the thirty-six eggs that we needed from the nun at the end of the street. But, as I walked by a group of women, they seemed to be talking about me.

"That boy is strange, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes. Always seems to be in the clouds, he is. Maybe from raising his crazy brother and finding his own father's dead body?"

"No, he's been dazed and distracted long since his father started letting him read all of them books."

"Never even allowed himself to be into any kind of crowd… It is really quite a shame. He is such a handsome boy…"

"Well, I say that his head is too far in the clouds and he won't ever come back down." The ladies all nod their heads, agreeing with each other. I continued collecting the items that Sam and I needed. Going to the hennery for eggs, the slaughter house for a few pounds of meat, and finally stopped at the bookshop. I pulled out the book that was in my satchel.

I walk in and the bookseller, Garth, came to greet me, "I wondered if you were coming to come in and see me today, Dean."

"Well, I can't seem to stay away for too long, Garth." I reply with a smile, "And I came to return the book that I borrowed."

"You're finished already?"

"I couldn't seem to put it down." I said, then I asked, "Have you got anything new?"

"Not since the last time, Dean." Garth replied with a light chuckle.

"That's all right." I said looking through the shelves of books, "I'll borrow… This one!"

"Again? You've already read King Arthur twice!"

"Well, it's one of my favorites. Far-off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, the prince in disguise…"

"If you like it all that much… It's yours."

"But, Garth-"

"I insist, Dean."

"Well, thank you, I guess." I grinned over at Garth, who smiled back.

"No problem." Then I said 'goodbye' to Garth and started heading 'home'. But not without having to read 'King Arthur' along the way, and hearing another conversation -from the younger women- about me.

"He's so handsome…" A young girl said dreamily.

"His looks truly have no parallel… But behind that façade, I bet he's really quite odd." An older woman said.

"Well, he's definitely different than the rest of the men." The woman next to her added her own two cents.

"He's nothing like the other men at all." Another woman said sadly. I continued to read the book as I tried to walk through the town to get to the exit. But, I just had to run into somebody. I look up and see a strong muscular body standing in front of me. Then the tan skin. The tallness. The pointed nose, the perfectly shaped lips, the deep brown eyes. I imagined the air slightly crackling around his as it did in Hell. It was Lucifer, the one I read about in the journal. And he had to look like the angel I saw while I spent my forty years in Hell.

"Hello Dean."

"Hello Lucifer!" I gave a fake, surprised gasp. I was trying to move away, but Lucifer continued to block my way, "Excuse me." Instead of moving out of the way, he takes my book from me. "Lucifer. May I have my book, please?"

Lucifer looked through the pages of the my book, "How can you read this? There's no pictures."

"It's called imagination." I retorted.

"Dean, it's about time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things." Lucifer handed me my book back, and struck a pose.

"Hint… Hint." Crowley, his lackey, added.

I scoffed, "Like you? Really? I have to get back to Sam."

"The crazy fool!" Crowley said, and Lucifer laughed. I, on the other hand, was angry. No one was allowed to talk about Sam like that. Especially when I'm around to hear it. Even though I wasn't happy about it, I had to act like my alternate (we weren't that far off). Sadly that means no violence.

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" I tell them, and Lucifer thunks Crowley on the head.

"Yeah! Don't talk about his brother like that!" Lucifer ordered Crowley.

"My brother isn't crazy! He's smarter and has a lot more talent than you'll ever have!" I continued, but they laughed. I didn't stick around, I walked around them and I went home. When I got there, I found Sam in the barn. He was working on his invention again. I stood there a moment, then I saw a small metal bar fall on his head.

"Sam!" I ran over, "Sam, are you all right?"

"Oh, I'll never get this stupid machine to work." Sam said in frustration, rubbing the sore spot. I give him a smile and ruffled his shaggy hair.

"Never say never, Sam." I told him chuckling, "You will, and you'll win first prize at that fair tomorrow."

"Well…" Sam replied giving me a large grin, "We better get started then! Now… Where did I put that stupid clench…?"

I picked up the clench from where it sat on the table behind me and handed it to Sam, "Sam…"

"Thanks!" Sam takes the clench and starts tinkering again, "So, did you have a good time in town?"

"I got a new book." I answered, sincerely.

"You sure do love those books. Don't you, Dean?" Sam moved and disappeared again.

"Yeah…" I said, then asked off-handedly, "Sam… Am I odd?"

"Odd?" Sam asked back confused; as he reappeared with safety goggles over his eyes, "Who told you that?"

"No one." I said quickly, choosing not to elaborate on the gossip from town, "I'm just not sure if I fit in. There's no one to talk to in this town, except for Mr. Johnston, the baker and Garth, the book seller."

"What about Lucifer?" Sam replied, sarcastically, "I hear he's a nice, handsome guy."

I scoffed at the 'man' (more like the devil to me…) mentioned, "Oh, he may be handsome. But he's rude- And conceited- And- He's definitely not my type, Sam. Not my type at all."

"Well…don't worry, Dean." Sam said with a small smile, "This invention is going to be our salvation, I know it!"

"But it's my job to provide for you, Sam…" I muttered. But Sam didn't hear me as he pulled the lever, and the machine roars to life. My eyes widened in shock, "It works!"

"It does…" Sam said grinning excitedly, "It does! I did it!"

"I'm so proud of you, Sam." I said grinning, "Really proud."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam says with a laugh, "Now I have to load up and get going!"

"Get to it, then!" I replied, laughing with Sam, "Go on!" Sam ran out of the basement to go get the horse and wagon ready for his machine, and then he came back to get the machine loaded. Sam was struggling a little, so I went over and I quickly helped him load the machine onto the wagon.

"Now, I'm ready!" Sam said excitedly, "Goodbye, Dean!"

"Bye, Sammy." I replied and Sam drove off, "Good luck!"

. . .

Bobby and I had continually tried and failed to get the video to continue past the place it had recently stopped at. It wasn't until Gabriel appeared to check on progress that the tv emitted a faint glow and the next two scenes on the menu appeared. Bobby, Gabriel, and I watched the latest entry. It was only afterwards that the archangel's laughter had started, annoying the rest of us. That being Bobby and I.

"What's so funny?" I asked angrily.

"You wanna share the joke?" Bobby asked.

"Well, just look at the situation you have here." He said grinning, "Dean is the beauty of the small village, and his angel is a monster. Not only that, but one of the 'characters' is one of his torturers from his four years in Hell. And wants him as a possession." Gabriel then studied us, like he expected us to have some sudden epiphany about what was so hilarious. But my scowl only deepened. I didn't really get his 'imminent' point.

"Yeah, and your point is?" I asked agitated, and slightly confused.

"Bloody hell, you two really haven't had a life outside of hunting the nasty things in the night. Have you?" Gabriel sighed with mock exasperation and ignored the acidic glare Bobby and I shot him. "Doesn't this sound just a little bit familiar? In this case, a man and a beast? Someone's trapped your Dean and his angel in a bloody fairy tale!" Several beats of silence followed Gabriel's proclamation, broken only when Bobby glanced at the table top. I continued to frown at him, Bobby's eyes portraying his own obvious skepticism, arms folded over his chest.

Finally, in an utterly deadpanned tone that did next to nothing to hide just what he thought of Gabriel's suggestion, Bobby repeated, "Fairy tales."

"If you've got a better suggestion, let's hear it." Gabriel shrugged, hands resting in the pockets of his blazer. Without waiting for an answer, the archangel swept across the room to Sam's bed, gathering up the missing persons reports. He slapped them onto the table just in front of the hunter before retreating and standing by the bed, waiting. Still looking highly cynical, Bobby flipped open each of the folders and read through the details of each disappearance. His expression didn't change until he opened the one containing Lea Osmond's details. He performed a rather comical double-take, and then looking over at the screen, ignoring the way Gabriel's lips twitched into a triumphant smirk.

"Balls." Bobby muttered, staring at the file as if it were a poisonous drug. One that would make him go insane.

"You're a man of many words." Gabriel said dryly. He was obviously enjoying himself.

Bobby ignored him, "But why would anyone want to stick those idjits into a fairy tale?"

"My best guess is, they pissed off someone powerful. Although they don't seem to be in any danger."

Bobby used the golden ribbon to mark the page before closing the book with a snap. "Who could've done this? Another angel?"

"We have to get them out of there." I added.

Gabriel shook his head, humorously, "Would it really kill Dean and Castiel to involve themselves in a case. One case that resembles situations that are less like needles in a stack of needles every once in a while?" But before anyone could comment, the screen on the television light up. We decided to continue watching the video.

When I walk around the cottage to get to the front door, I see Lucifer walking up to the cottage. I look around desperately trying to find a place to hide. But there wasn't any. So I put up a fake smile, setting the flower pot on the ground next to me.

I wasn't happy to see him, but I said -making myself look startled, "Lucifer. What a…pleasant surprise."

"I'm full of surprises, Dean." Lucifer was getting closer. But my backing up to a wall didn't help me. I was now trapped up against the door. Lucifer grabbed the flowerpot from the ground, handing it to me, "For you, Dean."

"Lucifer…" I took the from flowerpot Lucifer, looking at him with fake happiness, "You shouldn't have…"

"Don't mention it." Lucifer grinned, "Dean, this is the day your dreams are going to come true!"

"Oh? And what do you know about my dreams, Lucifer?" I giving him a questioning glance. But he continued to grin at me.

"Plenty! Picture this." Lucifer said, catching me off-guard. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up close to his side, "A rustic hunting lodge. My little husband massaging my feet while the boys play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

I said hopeful, "Dogs?"

"No!" Lucifer said laughing, "Boys!"

Now I was really concerned for the guys mental health, just a little bit, "Imagine that!"

"So, Dean." Lucifer asked, "What will it be?"

"I just don't deserve you," I said, stalling.

"Who does?" He replied, haughtily.

"But thanks for asking!" With that I remove myself from his grip and run into the cottage. I listened through the door.

"I will have you as my little husband…" Lucifer said darkly before I heard him leave. I stayed at the door, cautiously listening. So I carefully walk back outside, quietly closing the door behind me. Then I heard a horse running up out of the forest. It was Liam. When Liam and carriage reached the cottage, I hurried to calm the him.

I removed the invention, "Where's Sam?" The horse started to get nervous again, that couldn't have been good. So I hopped onto the saddle,

"Take me to Sam, Liam." Liam quickly ran back into the forest with me on his back.


	6. Chapter 4

After a ten minute ride, Liam froze in front of a large set of black gates, jaw slacking at what I saw in the fading light of day. A mountain range stood tall and intimidating to my right, dousing the entire place in heavy shadow. Liam and I stood on a stone bridge, held high above a sheer drop into a shadow-drenched valley. There was a castle, huge, dark and looming with several turrets and towers curving into the darkening sky. Cruel-looking stone gargoyles with fierce expressions leered at the edges of each rooftop. Every window was dark, except for one at the top of one of the turrets, where a gentle orange glow was flickering. I was careful not to pay too much attention to what was on either side of the bridge, leading the horse forward, my hunter senses flared. Sam might be inside this castle, but I had no idea what else lurked inside. I might've felt a little more reassured if I had the proper weaponry, but I dropped my gun before I'd been (from what I've guessed) angel-whammied, and had only found a silver knife at the cottage. Which was now stuffed into my sheath. But to my surprise, the oak double doors opened at the slightest push with a loud creak, revealing an enormous hall that ended in a flight of marble stairs. I closed the door behind me, told Liam to stay put, and hurried across the pitch black room, eyes peeled for the slightest movement and hand hovering over my weapon.

"Hello? Is anyone here...? Hello? I'm looking for my brother, Sam!" The only answer that I got were echoes that bounced off the walls of the large empty hall. I quickly lost track of just how many stairs I climbed, or hallways I walked down before having to double back to find the next staircase up, or how many times I wandered into a dead end. Finally stumbling into a winding staircase made of stone, I saw the faintest glimmer of light from the top. Hurrying up the steep steps and into a small circular room, I found myself directly opposite of a tiny room that was cut off by thick metal bars. There was a shadow in the corner of the cell.

"Dean…" Sam said softly, "Is that you?"

"Sam!" I replied relieved, but concerned. I approached his cell, reaching out my hand to caress Sam's pale face. He looked so relieved to see me. "Sam, are you alright? You're freezing. Who did this?"

All of a sudden, Sam's previously relieved eyes grew wide with terror and he pointed at a spot over my shoulder; voice shaking, "Dean, you have to run. Now!"

"I'm not leaving you." I said feeling eyes on my back, "Who's there?"

The figure in the shadows said, "The master of this castle." After he answered, I felt like I knew that voice from somewhere. But it was different.

"So you're the one who put my brother here. Let him go now! Or you'll find yourself in trouble…"

"I don't take orders from anyone." The voice growled, forcefully, "Get out!"

"No! Wait! I'm sorry. Please, let him out." I said hurriedly, I was beginning to get worried, "He's getting sick from being in this cold room."

"He shouldn't have come here."

"He's young and probably got lost in the woods. Coming here to ask for directions." I tried again, I had to get him out, "Please let him go."

"There's nothing you can do." I noticed that the man sounded like he was forcing himself to say these things.

"Can't you take me instead?"

"No! Dean, you can't! Don't do this!" Sam pleaded.

"You'd take his place?" The voice asked curiously.

"Of course I would! He's my brother and the only person I have left in this world." Wanting to bargain with the man in someway, "If I did… Would you let him go?"

"Yes. But you'd have to promise that you will stay here forever."

Sam was now full on panicking, but I kept staring into the shadows toward the voice, "No! Don't do it!"

"Show me your face." I answered and the 'master' came out of the shadows and into the light. If I was expecting anything, I did not expect to see what I saw. There was a large beast standing there, and I was talking to it.

"Dean… Don't do it. This is my punishment! Not yours!"

"I've got to, Sam. It's my job." I look back at Sam with a gentle smile, ruffling his hair; then I turned back to look into the beast's ice-blue eyes, "You have my word."

"Done." Then I moved to the side and the cell door opened, the beast taking Sam's arm. "Balthazar." A small pixie popped in, looking exactly like the Balthazar I knew back at home. "Take him home."

"Wait! Dean!" Sam said, a tear falling from the corner of his eye. I looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry!"

"None of this is your fault, Sam." I tell him sadly, "I would always trade places with you, beast or no beast. I have to keep you safe. It's my job."

"No! Dean! Please… Don't!" Sam tries to convince me, pleading; tears in his eyes. But with a 'pop' he's gone. Still facing the beast I sunk to my knees. Now I definitely knew that I would never make it back home, not even in this reality.

There was another 'pop!' and another pixie, that I knew as Gabriel, appeared next to the beast's right ear, "Master, since he is going to be staying with us for quite awhile… You might want to offer him a more comfortable room to stay in…" Then pixie-Gabriel popped away again, leaving the beast and I alone.

The beast stared at me for a long moment before saying, "I'll show you to your room." Then he starts to walk down the steps, I didn't move. "Follow me!" I automatically shot up and walked behind the beast. Then the beast said, a little nicer, "This is your home now. You are free to roam anywhere you like… Except the West Wing."

That was curious, the different questions flying into the forefront of my head, "What's in the West-"

"You can't go there. It's forbidden." The beast said, the curiosity worsened. We continued walking down the silent halls until the beast stopped in front of a door. Directly at the end of the hall. "This is your room. If you need anything, my servants will attend to you. One more thing: you will join me for dinner. That isn't a request." I refused to look at him. I, instead, choose to look at the door, not acknowledging the beast. The 'master' of the castle stalked off and I walk into my room. I sat down on the bed that was there, resting my head in my hands.

I mumbled, stressed, "Can this get any worse…?" Then I heard a pair of footsteps walking into my new 'room'. I look up and saw Ellen and Bobby standing in front of me.

"Would you like some tea, hun?" Ellen asked me, there was no pity coming from here -just a light sadness, "It helps with the stress."

"No thanks." I said trying to stay calm, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Ellen, and this is Bobby."

"Hello." Bobby said with a comforting grin.

"Hello Ellen, Bobby…" I said with a smile, "I'm Dean."

"Well, Dean." Bobby said thinking, "What color should we dress you in? Let's see what we have here…" Bobby walked to the wardrobe on the wall next to the bed, looking through the outfits that were there.

"I'm not going to dinner." I told him.

"Of course you are, idjit." Bobby said, "You heard the Master."

"He's not my master, damn it!" I said abruptly. But I calmed down, realizing that they done nothing wrong. They were only repeating what the 'Master' said earlier, "I'm sorry…"

"What you did was brave, son." Ellen said, pointing a finger at me, "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Besides, everyone's real excited that you're staying with us."

"Everyone?"

"Well… Gabriel and even Balthazar is a little."

"Really?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, you seem the likeable type." Bobby answered with a grin.

"Thank you."

(~Monday~)

I was pacing in the kitchen, What if he doesn't recognize me? Then what am I going to do? Play the part. Be the Beast that the witch supposedly turned me into. Find love before the end of next week... Bobby, Ellen, Balthazar, and Gabriel were standing next to the fireplace watching cautiously, worried. Supposedly, I was suppose to be rude and cruel in this reality. That wasn't like me, and it's a hard part to play. But the curse, itself, helped me as it made me have a stronger temper. I didn't like it, but it helped me play the part. But waiting was really cutting my patience short. I just knew that this was my Dean, and I should have remembered that he would be stubborn. That was just who Dean was.

"Where is he?" I said, sounding angrier than I liked.

Balthazar was quick to answer, "I'll go check on him. Won't be a minute." Then he popped away to Dean's room.

I look at Ellen, who said, "Be careful, Castiel. He just lost his baby brother and his freedom. He might not be up to any kind of conversation tonight."

"Of course I'll be careful!"

"Castiel." Gabriel added, "He could be the one!"

I mumbled, "Probably not…"

"So…" He continued, "You'll fall in love with him, he'll fall in love with you. And poof! Your curse'll break and you'll be human again by midnight!"

Before I could reply, Ellen cut in, "Gabriel, it don't happen like that! These things are supposed to take time. Don't be tellin' him any lies."

"He doesn't have that kind of time." Gabriel insisted, "The rose has already started to wilt, Ellen!"

"Nothing will work…" I said gloomily, "Look at me, a beast through and through. Then look at Dean, he who traded his brother, Sam's, place."

"Show him your heart, let him in. Show him who you are on the inside." Bobby suggested, giving me a small smile.

"I don't know how…" I replied.

"Well, you could start off with acting more like a man than a beast." Bobby said sternly, and I straightened up. "You were one before you became this."

"Be kind, sincere." Ellen added, "Warm him up to you."

Gabriel started wagging his eyebrows, and said, "Shower him with compliments."

"Remember to take his feelings to heart." Ellen said carefully.

"And above all, control your temper." Bobby added. Then Balthazar walks into the kitchen. I look at him expectantly. Where was Dean?

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's not coming…" Balthazar replied nervously.

"Why not?"

"He told me to tell you that he doesn't eat with strangers."

"The whole point of dinner tonight was to get to know each other! I'll be back…" I said, my temper flaring; running down the halls and up the stairs. They were trying to catch up with me.

"Your Lordship! Your Grace! Please don't do something stupid!"

I run up to Dean's door and yelled, "I thought I told you that you were to dine with me tonight!"

"I'm not hungry!" Dean yelled from behind the door.

"Well, I'm telling you to come down to dinner!" I yelled back at him.

"That won't work, master…" Balthazar said in his usual drawl.

"Deep breaths…" Ellen said calmly.

"Would you be so kind and join me for dinner?" I ask politely, trying to calm down, "Please."

"No, thank you." Dean replied tersely, and my temper flared again.

"Fine." I snapped, "Starve!"

"I will…" I just barely heard Dean say sadly. But I ignored it until I had reached the dining room downstairs. Then I froze. I just started in the exact opposite direction that I wanted to go. I need to fix this…and fast.


	7. Chapter 5

~Sam's P. O. V. ~  
"Wow…" Gabriel commented after the video stopped and the screen went blue, "He's really not so good with feelings. Is he?"

"I suppose he isn't." Bobby answered, "I don't think he knows how to understand them."

"Dean, too. Seeming he likes to hide them." Gabriel had a wide grin on his face. "Well, I'm sure Cassie and Dean are definitely going to get a lesson." Gabriel replied, "Now, do you know what fairytale it is now?"

"No…" I answered, Bobby shook his head.

"You might want to." Gabriel suggested, "It'll help you understand."

"How can we look up a fairytale we don't know the title of?" Bobby asked, patience wearing thin.

"All you need to need to look up is 'Beauty and the Beast'." Gabriel said with hand gestures, "Any, or all, versions will work. But we should finish up the video clip first."

"This will never work…" Gabriel said with a groan.

"So you just want to give up?" Bobby answered.

"I like him. He's got spunk." Balthazar commented.

"If you ask me, he was being stubborn." Gabriel answered. "He did say 'please'…"

"That may have been the first I've heard it in a long time." Ellen said, and I chose to open my bedroom door; peeking around it. "Hello, Dean."

"Hello…" I replied, then asked, "Was that 'normal' behavior for him…?"

"He can have a little temper…" Ellen answered.

"Little?" I repeated in disbelief. I look at Balthazar and Gabriel.

"I am Balthazar, head of the household." Then pointing to Gabriel, "This is Gabriel."

Gabriel gently took my hand (even though I didn't like it, I let him) and kissed my wrist, "It is a pleasure, Monsieur."

"There anything we can do to make you more comfortable, hun?" Ellen asked gently.

I admit guiltily, "I am hungry…"

"Except that…" Balthazar groaned.

"Balthazar!" Ellen retorted.

"You heard what the boss said, Ellen." Balthazar retorted back.

"I'm not about to let him go hungry." Ellen answered, "The Master can kill me otherwise."

"I wouldn't let him touch you, Ellen." I said quickly, I couldn't live knowing that I was the cause of Ellen's death again.

"Fine." Balthazar said, slightly annoyed but humored, "A slice of bread, glass of water and then-"

"This is nonsense!" Bobby cut in, "He's not a prisoner, he's a guest. He needs to at least feel welcome here!"

"All right! A small one." Balthazar answered, "But if the boss-"

"We'll be fine, Balthazar!" Gabriel interjected, "Take a chill pill." Then my hand was, again, taken by Gabriel and lead to the Servant's kitchen. Which was down the hall and to the right. We walk in and Gabriel led me over to the seat next to the fireplace. What seemed to be a moment later, Ellen walked back into the room with a tray. On it was tomato and rice soup and grilled cheese, the crust cut off. The way my mom used to make it.

"I had a feeling you would want this tonight." Ellen said with a smile. I smile at her and full-heartily ate my dinner.

"Thank you for dinner." I said when I finished.

"Anytime, Dean." Ellen replied.

"Oh my! Look at the time!" Balthazar looks at his watch, "Off to bed."

"I'm not tired. Plus, I need to walk off the food."

"Then how 'bout a tour?" Gabriel asked with a wide grin.

"That's not a good idea." Balthazar replied smugly.

"I'm sure it will be okay if you were to come along." Sweet talking (flattery) was so easy, "I'm sure you know everything about the castle."

"Well… All right." Balthazar said flattered; it worked, "Right this way, Dean." Then Balthazar and Gabriel led me down the hall to our left; Balthazar points to his left, "Now this is an example of the late neo-classic baroque period. And, as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it!" Balthazar chuckles, I thought that was clever, "May I draw your attention to the flying buttresses about the aviary?"

"Everything's so beautiful!" I commented, drowning out Balthazar's commentary for a moment.

"…and thanks to some quick thinking on my part the disaster was averted!" I heard Balthazar say. Then I looked over to my right and saw another grand staircase.

"What's that over there?" I asked curiously.

"That's nothing." Balthazar said, as if hiding something.

"Nothing at all of any interest in the West Wing!" Gabriel quickly.

"So, this is the West Wing…" I chuckled, placing my hands on my hips with interest.

"Nice going." Balthazar said to Gabriel.

"I wonder what the beast is hiding there…" I asked myself, staring intently at the entry to the west wing.

"Um…perhaps you would like to see something else." Balthazar said and with Gabriel they walked on, not looking to see if I was still there, "Over here we have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back…"

I walk up the stairs into the West Wing and turned to the left. At the end of the hall, I stumbled upon a set of double doors; they were deep mohagany in color. On the two halves where the doors met was a lump of bronze metal, carved into a horned monster wearing a fierce expression. It reminded me of the beast. But, I took a hold of one of the beast's horns and twisted it, the door swinging open and showing the room inside. There wasn't much inside the room, despite the large empty space beyond. The carpet was threadbare and tatty, just like almost everything else in the castle. There were drapes, heavy and thick with dust, that were laid against the wall or spread across the floor, their rich colors long gone and covered in holes. The room looked as if it had been used as a dumping ground for broken furniture; there were chairs with legs missing, ruined tapestries and statues with broken chunks, and a table that had been smashed in half. At the very end of the room were a set of stone steps leading to a balcony separated from the room by a glass door, several panes of which were missing. A bitterly cold wind blew in through the holes in the wall, bringing several flakes of snow along with it. On the slightly raised platform just before the door was a small table. It was the only piece of furniture in the room that wasn't broken in any way. On it rested something long and flat that I couldn't identify from my place in the doorway, and a glass jar. Inside was a rose; It stood upright and elegant, its petals red and delicate-looking. The flower was omitting a strange but gentle red glow. Feeling it lure me forwards, drawing me in. Upon closer inspection, the flat object looked to be an ornately decorated mirror, its face reflecting the dark ceiling above, and into which were carved several delicate swirls. But my attention was fixed to the jar and its odd inhabitant; Raising a hand to touch it.

"Don't touch that!" The beast shouted -panicked- behind me.

The way he said that struck me to the core, like a bolt of lightning, and I quickly back away. "Okay!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"I told you that this was the one place you couldn't wander to."

"I know, but -"

"Do you realize what you could've done? Leave!" I started to run past the beast to the door. I wanted to get away from the beast. But I felt a strong grip on my upper arm. The beast pulled me back, causing me to stumble backwards, almost falling to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, rubbing my injured arm.

"No, I -" The beast tried to apologize.

"Promise or not. I'm not staying here in this stupid castle!" Running out of the room, I left the beast and ran out of the castle. It was cold outside of the dark castle, but I ignored the cold and continued running into the forest. The night was creeping up on me and it was beginning to be hard to see. Plus, I could hear the howls of the wolves that were getting closer to me. Then they came into sight a moment later. The leader charged me head-on first. Why didn't I bring a weapon with me? I'm so stupid! I thought as I looked at the ground. Trying to find some form of a weapon. In the end I could grab a branch from the ground, using it like a sword. The wolves continued to charge at me, even though I whacked them on the head with said stick. One had eventually cut me on the right cheek, which caused it to start bleeding. Across the way, I heard another howl; it sounded deep and lonely.

I had to bring Dean back. He might hate me for it, but I don't want him to leave me here alone with these fake replicas of people I held dear. That may be very selfish of me… I thought. 'Awooo!' My heart stopped. Wolves. They didn't sound close to me. But I hope they weren't around Dean. I started pushing myself into a faster run.

Just when I thought I was going to be attacked; the beast leapt out of nowhere and managed to crouch in front of me, protectively. I moved back, getting out of the way. I knew this wasn't my fight. The alpha charged and bit the beast, deeply, into his forearm, wounding him. The beast gave a cry. He was struggling to stay up as the wolves continued to jump on him, and from all possible sides. But despite his arm wound, he stood his ground and fought. Managing to wound the wolves enough, they turn around and run off. I knew that this was my only chance to run, go back to Sam. But when I found myself walking over to the beast, I took the time to look at him. He had familiar eyes, and now those same eyes saved my life. That's when I knew that I couldn't leave him here, only to allow the wolves to finish him off. So I approach the beast and help him to his feet, then we started walking back to the castle.

"That was interesting…" Gabriel said as they finished the new scenes from the video. It was more terrifying in the end then interesting, but the way they're acting is ridiculous. Dean, himself, thought he knew those eyes from somewhere, that should be a dead give away. But after reading all of the many different versions, I learned that it wasn't ever that easy.

"He should know that it's Castiel." I said, "Plus the 'Servants' of this story know his name. Why can't he just ask?"

"That would be too easy, wouldn't it?" Bobby replied and the television glowed, meaning that there was more to see.

I had long sat the beast on a chair by the fire in the atrium, trying desperately to get the beast's wound clean; but he wouldn't stop squirming around. The others were standing at the opposite side of the room. Pretending to be busy.

"Let me see." I told the beast, "Hold still." Although I was frustrated, I reach and dabbed, gently, at the wound. The beast cringed, removing the arm away from me.

"That hurts!" The beast yelled, holding his arm close to him.

"Well, if you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much."

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't scared me, I wouldn't have run away!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"And you should control your temper!" I countered. The beast didn't answer back, we just glared at each other for the longest time. I dipped the rag then lightly wrung it out. "Now hold still, this'll sting a little." Dabbing gently at his wound, "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" The beast asked curiously.

"For saving my life." I replied, the beast grinned.

"You're welcome." Then I saw realization on his face, "You're hurt."

"No I'm not." I replied. But the beast didn't hear me, he just took a small wet cloth from the bowl and started to wipe the cut on my cheek. I smiled at the small favor.

. . .  
(~Tuesday~)

When I woke up the next morning, I felt really happy. I don't know why, but seeing the cracks in the beast's façade last night… Seeing the snippets of who he was, was exciting. Soon, there was a knock on the door. I quickly buttoned my shirt and opened the door to find the beast there. I looked down at my shirt, realizing that it was still only halfway open. Blushing, I quickly tied the strings on my shirt.

"Good morning." The beast said, I looked up at him. He looked so relaxed, it was like he was a totally new person.

"Morning." I replied, giving him a smile. The beast looked nice today, dressed up in nice clothing instead of the rags.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?" He asked nervously.

"Gladly." The beast held out an arm -that I gently took- and led me down to a large beautiful dining room with a set table. I was a little nervous about dining with him. I thought, I want to get to know him. Look behind the great beast façade. He led me to the seat at the table that allowed me to look out of the window. He pulls out the chair, then moved it back as I sat down, scooting me up to the table.

"Thank you." I said politely. The beast went and sat in his own chair across the table. Then Ellen walked in with a trolley of oatmeal for breakfast.

"Here you go, Dean." Ellen said smiling.

"Thank you, Ellen." I replied, watching as she gave him his oatmeal.

"Thank you." He told Ellen gently, desperately trying to grab the spoon that was lying on the table. I couldn't just sit and eat like I normally would while he struggled. That wouldn't be real nice of me. So I picked up my bowl and sipped the oatmeal from it. The beast smiled at me gratefully, and nodded. So we both ate our breakfast peacefully.

After breakfast Bobby came over and said, "Let's get you into something normal. You looked like you just grabbed something and put it on."

"All right, Bobby. I'm coming." I laughed, quickly getting up from the table, "Thank you for allowing me to dine with you this morning."

"Your welcome, Dean." The beast said, then I went with Bobby back to my room to change into something that was more "suitable".

. . .

As soon as Dean left, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Ellen approached me smiling. It was like they knew something I didn't, and I really didn't like that.

"So…" Balthazar started, "What are you going to do about Dean?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, after you saved his life, he allowed himself to dine with you." Gabriel said with a grin, "He did take you home after you were injured. He cleaned your wound. Why don't you show him your thanks, Castiel?"

"How can I do that?"

"It's got to be something special. Something that'll spark his interest." Gabriel says.

"I have no idea…" I replied disappointed.

"Well, he likes books. As far as I could tell." Ellen said with a smile.

"I know what I can do for him now."

Balthazar said, "Well, look who's back." I turn and see Dean slowly walking back down the staircase on Bobby's arm. He looked gorgeous: wearing a tight emerald-colored silk shirt with tight black pants and boots.

"Compliment him!" Gabriel whispered to me.

"The color brings out your eyes." I tell Dean, who blushed lightly.

"Thank you." Dean replied, giving me small grin.

"Dean, I have something to show you." I said, "But you have to trust me and close your eyes. It's a surprise." He was shocked, but relaxed and closed his eyes. He looked peaceful. He was starting to trust me again. Even though he didn't know that it was really me he's learning to trust yet. I gently took his hand, and lead Dean down to his surprise.

. . .

I willingly closed my eyes and was being led somewhere. Did I really trust him? I guess I do… I mean, I'm letting him take me somewhere blindly. I still feel like I know him from somewhere… But that was impossible. Plus, I hope that Castiel's okay out there, wherever he is… "Can I open my eyes yet…?"

"Not yet." The beast replied with a grin, opening a door. I was curious now. Where was I? "Don't open your eyes. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I replied; hearing him run off, curtains being open.

Then he stood behind me, leaning to whisper, "All right…now."

I shivered at the breathe touching my neck; I opened my eyes only to see the largest library that I've ever seen in my whole entire life. I was literally in awe, "There's so many books! Are they yours?"

"It belongs to my family, yes." The beast grinned, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I grinned back. I couldn't believe he took me somewhere this special to him. Even if all of this wasn't real. It was still special to him.

"Then it's yours." I was shocked, "I never use it, and the books are starting to get dusty. Go take a look around if you'd like, Dean."

"Thank you." I said, then I went to the closest bookshelf to my right. Soon finding the book: King Arthur. I grinned and walked back to the beast, he'd been watching me wander. "My favorite, 'King Arthur'. Have you read it?"

"No…" He replied curiously, "I haven't."

"Would you mind if I read it to you…?"

"No, go ahead." He said, pointing to a couple arm chairs, "There are chairs over by the window."

"All right." I replied with a smile.


End file.
